


Can I Stand Under Your Umbrella?

by Inmyownwords92



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inmyownwords92/pseuds/Inmyownwords92
Summary: It's just a regular, rainy day when a wildly attractive brunette tries to steal Kimberly's umbrella outside of a London shop.





	Can I Stand Under Your Umbrella?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a tumblr post made by jasper-rolls. I don't know - I read it and instantly this picture was painted in my head. It's short and sweet and I'm really just trying to get back into the swing of writing again. Who better to start off with than these two. Enjoy.

Kimberly bounded out of the late afternoon downpour and into the corner clothing shop. She couldn’t believe she made a trip to England and didn’t bring a proper coat. Although, California didn’t see much weather change other than mildly hot or temperature of hell, so it was easy for Kim to forget other places actually had seasonal weather. Kimberly shook the rain from her umbrella, an item she wasn’t foolish enough to forget (read: it was already in her suitcase from a previous trip) and placed it in the bin just outside the shop door. Her first stop would be the coat aisle then she could move on to jeans and honestly, warmer socks.

Kim was a flurry of sweaters, jeans and warm colored turtles necks as she flitted around the shop like she was in her own daydream fashion montage – full on pop music playing in her head and chic outfit options to boot. After throwing a pair of cream colored loafers into her haul, Kimberly called it a shopping success and made for the check out.

“Find everythin' alreet today miss?” Kimberly gave the other girl a wistful smile.

“I did…Charlotte,” Kim read the woman’s name tag.

“It’s like this store literally looked inside my brain and said ‘here, every style you’ve ever wanted’” Kim gushed, and Charlotte let out a breathy laugh.

“Glad we lived up to yer wildest fashion fantasies!” She threw Kimberly another bright smile as she rung up the last item. As she bagged it, the bell above the door chimed and Kimberly glanced to see, just behind the new customer, a short girl with brown hair taking her umbrella.

“That will be a total of-” Kim quickly cut Charlotte off.

“Excuse me it seems that girl is stealing my umbrella.” Kimberly offered before making her way out of the shop and in search of her thief. Thank god the rain had stopped.

“Hey! That’s my umbrella!” Kimberly yelled after her and she froze on spot. The girl hadn’t made it very far, just a few paces from the shop and Kimberly herself. Kimberly honestly expected the girl to either keep walking, pretending she didn’t hear her or just run. Who steals someone’s umbrella anyway? And then stops to face the consequences? The girl quickly turned on her heel and squinted her eyes at Kim, lips pursed.

“No, I’m lifehacking.” Kimberly searched her face for any sign of a joke, a crack in the smooth, serious mask she was effortlessly wearing but she found none. Kim shook her head at the absurdity of it all.

“You’re stealing my umbrella.” Kim declared, crossing her arms over her chest, eyebrow raised to the high heavens in opposition.

“Lifehack.”

“How are you hacking life, you are literally taking my umbrella?!” Kimberly asked incredulously, arms thrown out in front of her.

“Lifehacking.” Kimberly closed her eyes to the sheer fuckery of this conversation with this random but alarmingly attractive girl who decided today would be a good day to steal her umbrella.

“Look, you are very pretty but I swear to baby Buddha if you don’t give me back my umbrella I’m gonna stomp my foot.” The brunette snorted out a laugh.

“Oh no, not the foot stomp.” She put her hands up in surrender, remnants of her laughter still showing on her face.

“It’s very effective when I want it to be.” Kimberly announced flippantly as the other girl held out her umbrella. As Kimberly went to take it, her fingertips glossed over the other girls, sending electricity sparking with the touch. Kimberly pulled her hand back quickly, tucking her umbrella under her arm.

“You know, you really shouldn’t go around stealing people’s umbrellas. Especially in this terrible London downpour!” Kimberly admonished as the other girl smirked.

“Again, you call it stealing, I call it lifehacking.” Kimberly rolled her eyes.

“The only reason I’m not max amounts of pissed off at you right now is because I nearly lost my shit on the inside when you legit said you were ‘lifehacking.’ The only reason.” The other girl let out a laugh.

“So, umbrella thief, do you have a name?” Kimberly asked. And yes, she might have tried to steal her umbrella, but she was also really very pretty, and Kimberly was in town for the next month. She may as well make the most of it and looking at this girls face in a dreamy city might just be what Kimberly was wanting. 

“Trini.” The girl offered her hand for Kimberly to take. It was small and surprisingly warm in the chill. And somehow it fit Kimberly’s in a particular way that just felt…right. Trini cleared her throat with a small smile and Kimberly dropped her hand just as quickly, blush blooming across her cheeks.

“Well now that you seem like a pretty nice person and I feel like a total prick for trying to steal your umbrella, how about I buy you a coffee to make up for it?” Trini asked, lopsided smile in place and for just the tiniest moment Kimberly thought, I’ve never seen a smile quite so perfect.

“I’d say it’s the least you could do.” Kimberly sassed back, her own smile in place.

“Or are you going to ‘lifehack’ my coffee too?”

“No. I will not lifehack your coffee. However, I cannot promise not to lifehack your heart.” Kimberly couldn’t help the cackle that erupted from her throat. She’d never heard a line cheesier than that! It took Kimberly a few minutes to catch her breath from being in stitches, but she composed herself. Trini, on the other hand, couldn’t quite do the same. She was downright smitten from just this woman’s laugh. It was like a melody, twinkling and chiming out into the universe.

“I’ll give you an A for effort and for making me laugh.” The moment was soon interrupted by Charlotte at the shop door, calling for Kimberly’s attention.

“As much as I 'ate ter break yer two luv birds up, yer’re gonnan 'ave ter pay for yor items ma’am,” Kimberly looked at the woman in horror, absolutely forgetting she was in the middle of shopping.

“Shoot! I am so sorry I will be in to finish paying right now!” Kimberly promised. Charlotte gave her a head nod and left her to it. Kimberly turned her attention back to Trini.

“You are a distraction.” Kimberly pointed, her smile slipping back into place with ease.

“Yeah, I could be that for you, if that’s what you wanted.” Trini countered and again Kimberly was blushing, red dusting her cheeks as her hands played with the strap of her bag. Trini had to clench her jaw to keep from yelling out ‘holy wow you’re so gorgeous!’

“Okay I have to get back in there because I’m pretty sure Charlotte’s ready to kill me but I’m going to give you my number and hope you text me for coffee.” Kimberly took a pen from her bag and gingerly grabbed Trini’s hand, scribbling her number across the girls wrist. Kimberly capped her pen and gave Trini a bright smile.

“Until next time.” Kimberly made her way back into the shop, apologies spilling profusely from her mouth, as Trini traced the girls number on the inside of her wrist. She definitely didn’t think getting caught stealing someone else’s umbrella would lead to a date, but god is she glad it did.


End file.
